1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print creating method which accomplishes printing of constant information such as an advertisement and variable information such as a personal photograph or daily special products, as well as to prints on which such constant information and variable information are printed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Various types of prints have been created in the past as advertisement leaflets for hotels or sales shops, or for amusement park admission tickets or the like.
In addition, the downsizing and higher performance of photographic devices and printers in recent years has spurred research and development on various prints and creating methods therefor.
One conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 15382 of 1994 (hereunder referred to as “Publication A”) is “A portrait card creating apparatus comprising an electronic image file containing different prerecorded images in a photographic apparatus provided with a photographic device, image extraction means for extraction of multiple images from the electronic image file, display means for display of imaged target images on a monitor portion, and image processing means that accomplishes framing, etc. for editing of the target images, which is provided with image processing means that displays a desired image from said electronic image file onto a monitor portion, integrates it with a target image imaged by the photographic device and replaces a portion of the image displayed on said monitor portion with the target image to create a composite photograph, and a printing device that prints the composite photograph.”
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 106539 of 1996 (hereunder referred to as “Publication B”) discloses “An image printing method for meetings, comprising a first imaging step in which an image common to all of the attendants at a meeting is imaged at the meeting, a second imaging step in which an image for an individual attendant at the meeting is imaged at the meeting, an inputting step in which the common image and individual image are inputted into an image processing apparatus, an editing step in which the common image and individual image inputted to the image processing apparatus are edited and character information relating to the meeting is added, and a printing step in which multiple copies of an image based on the edited information are printed up to the conclusion of the meeting.”
Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3048510 (hereunder referred to as “Publication C”) discloses “A composite image picture postcard printing apparatus provided with image processing means which, upon detecting insertion of an appropriate fee, reads out a plurality of scenery images from an image memory and displays them on the display screen of an operating/display mechanism; photographic control means which activates an imaging mechanism in response to touch panel operation by a user at a position corresponding to a photograph-indicating operating button displayed on the display screen of the display mechanism, to photograph the face of the user; image composing means which prepares a composite of a scenery image selected by the user from among the plurality of scenery images displayed on the display screen, by touching the operating panel, and an image of the face of the user imaged by the imaging mechanism; and a printing mechanism which prints the composed image on postcard-size paper and outputs it.”
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 38150 of 1983 (hereunder referred to as “Publication D”) discloses “Camera film prepared by continuous printing of advertisement information on the lower edge or upper edge of film.”